


Before the Grand Prix Final

by nakanowardcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakanowardcat/pseuds/nakanowardcat
Summary: Yuuri could kick Viktor out of his bed all he wanted, but it never seemed to work very well.
Fluff, Russian nicknames and love confessions.





	

Yuuri could kick Viktor out of his bed all he wanted, but it never seemed to work very well. Viktor Nikiforov, the Viktor Nikiforov, the one on the hundred posters stowed under the bed, stroked a sleepy hand down Yuuri’s chest and stomach, finally ready for the Grand Prix Final tomorrow. Yuuri didn’t know what to do about those soft, trailing movements. After the competition, win or lose, this would all be over. His eyes shut tight, his body still, he pretended not to notice.  
“Yuuri…”  
He didn’t want this to be over.  
A sigh. The touch, running from his chest, to his neck, to his lip where it paused.  
“I think I’m falling in love,” Viktor said, as though he were speaking more to himself than the man he was touching. Yuuri could pretend to sleep, but he couldn’t do much about the blush creeping across his face.  
“Yuuri?”  
“That’s ok.”  
He peeked through half-closed eyes, some part of his brain convinced he must still be dreaming Viktor’s expression, so full of grace and warmth. He’d always been the handsomest person Yuuri had ever seen. Without glasses on, Viktor blurred into the angelic.  
“It’s ok for me to be in love with you?”  
“Tomorrow I’m skating for you, so please don’t look at anyone else.”  
Viktor laced around him, pulled Yuuri flush, his voice a whisper in Yuuri’s ear.  
“I can’t even see anyone else. Just you…” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “And your loose leg after the triple lutz. You look like Makkachin when he’s about to pee.”  
“Viktor!”  
He chuckled.  
“You’re going to win tomorrow, that’s just how I say ‘I love you’. I can say it other ways, any way.”  
Yuuri, his nose an inch from Viktor’s, squeezed his eyes shut again, because otherwise he would probably pass out with happiness. Viktor kissed the tip of his nose too.  
“Я тебя люблю, Юрочка, I love you.”


End file.
